The present invention generally relates to a golf swing training system and device for improving the golf swing of a user. In addition to providing golf training, the system and device also serve to strengthen and condition the muscles of the user, increase flexibility and torque, and enhance the power of the golf swing.
The game of golf is not an exact science, and in order to play the game well, a golfer needs a high level of athleticism, accuracy, and consistency. In fact, many golfers believe that consistency is one of the most important factors for playing the game well. A golfer with a consistent golf swing is able to strike the golf ball in a more predictable manner, thus giving the golfer more control over the aim and direction of each golf shot.
In an attempt to assist golfers in attaining a higher level of consistency, many golf training and exercise devices exist. Most of these devices are oriented toward one of two goals: either providing the golfer with a training device to improve his swing mechanics or providing the golfer with an exercise device to strengthen his swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,668 shows an example of a device designed to improve a golfer""s swing. The device consists of a training light that attaches to the shaft of a golf club. The training light projects a beam that runs parallel to the shaft of the club and onto the ground in front of the golfer. As the golf club is swung, the beam traces the path of the club along the ground. The golfer can thus follow the reflection of the beam and visually trace the path of the golf club.
Various exercises and exercise devices oriented toward golf exist as well. Golfers often use specific exercises to strengthen and condition their muscles or to stretch and loosen them before playing. In some instances, golfers will place a club behind their neck, grasp the ends of the club, and twist back and forth to simulate the motion of a golf swing. This exercise is often performed during a warm-up or practice period before play begins.
One disadvantage with current golf swing devices is that the devices are generally designed to function as either a training device or an exercise device. A device that performs both functions would have the advantages of both devices.
The present invention is directed toward a golf training system that performs dual and simultaneous functions of training and exercising the user. The system generally consists of a golf device having an elongated bent shape and a mat having an optically reflective top surface. The golf device consists of a middle section with two arms extending outwardly from the ends of the middle section. The arms form an angle with respect to the middle section and have an equivalent length. A pad is positioned around the exterior surface of the middle section to provide a soft cushion for the user. Each arm includes a laser connected to and projecting from a distal end of the arm. The arms also include a handgrip that is shaped to accommodate a hand of a user.
In order to use the golf training system, the golfer stands in front of the mat and places the golf device on his shoulders and his hands on the handgrips. The golf device is then positioned such that the laser beams are directed onto the mat in front of the golfer. Typically, the golfer will assume a golfing stance and then rotate back and forth to simulate and practice the motion of a full golf swing. As the golfer rotates through the golf swing, the laser beams reflect off the mat and provide visual guidance and feedback to the golfer.
One important advantage of the present invention is that it simultaneously functions as both a golf training device and a golf exercise device. In this regard, the golf device is weighted so the user strengthens and conditions his muscles during use. At the same time, the user develops and enhances xe2x80x9cmuscle memoryxe2x80x9d of a smooth, complete shoulder turn in his golf swing. Additionally, the lasers are used in conjunction with a graphical display on the reflective mat to aid the user in developing a proper golf swing. Together, the training and exercise functions of the golf training system help the user to develop a smooth shoulder turn and ultimately a more powerful and consistent golf swing.